deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakamaki Izayoi vs Ira Gamagori
Description Modaijitachi vs Kill La Kill. Two unstoppable powerhouses. Who will put the other into eternal slumber? Interlude Wiz: Powerhouses come in shapes and types. We all see them in most of the anime. Boomstick: However, those two are on a whole different level. Wiz: Sakamaki Izayoi, The Gift Destroyer. Boomstick: And Ira Gamagori, The leader of the Elite Four from Honouji Academy. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our Job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sakamaki Izayoi Wiz: In a world where imaginary becomes reality, Anything can happen. Boomstick: You can tell from giant freakin' dragons to fox girls to a SEXY BUSTY RABBIT GIRL! Wiz: This is where one person comes in the spot light only to have fun. His name is...Izayoi Sakamaki. Boomstick: Izayoi's history is kinda weird. So sit down and listen carefully. Wiz: When he was merely an infant, Izayoi was placed in a foster home and was adopted several times. Unfortunately, he always ended back in a foster home due to the fact that he was too much for the parents to handle. Eventually, he was sent from orphanage to orphanage because no-one wanted him. Growing tired of this treatment, the boy got his revenge by swindling money from those who wronged him. With the money, he hosted a game of hide and seek to see if someone could find him in his set time limit, him winning would've resulted with unspeakable horror. Boomstick: Luckily, he was found by a woman called Canaria, who made him admit defeat and challenged him to another game, which resulted with Izayoi being adopted by her. After travelling around the world for some time, Canaria made an orphan institution to help children like Izayoi. However, her life was nearing its end and the boy decided to fulfill her wish of going to high school. Wiz: A year after Canaria's death, he received a letter from a welfare organization known as CANARIA, stating his late foster mother had a will in his name, though this in itself proved to be a game, both of which Canaria and her 'Lawyer' set up. After successfully beating the game, he got a letter as a reward, which if opened, would send him to a world where challenges like the one he had on that day would be an everyday occurrence. After some thought, he opened it and found himself in "The Little Garden". Boomstick: In The Little Garden, Izayoi, alongside Kosukabe Yo and Koudo Asuka, joined the No Name community, which had...well, no name. Wiz: With his foster mother gone, Izayoi Sakamaki, entered the Little Garden only to have fun. Boomstick: And judging by his own power, he looks like a mini blonde superman. Wiz: Izayoi has a power called the Gift, something that everyone has in The Little Garden. It can take the shape of an inner power or a magical creature. Izayoi's own power is called The Last Future Of The Embryo. This Gift gives Izayoi Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Stamina, Divine Essence, Mystic Resistance, Genius-level intellect, Enchanced Senses and Gift Negation and Destruction. Boomstick: But his most powerful ability is The Aurora Pillar. Wiz: The Aurora Pillar is Izayoi's trump card in case his own strength wasn't enough. With this move, he was capable of killing a huge god-like dragon and reducing a volcano to subatomic particles and destroy a pocket dimension when his own power wasn't enough. Boomstick: Izayoi had made a bunch of insane feats. He defeated many foes who are either blessed with Divinity or are Divine themselves, ranging from Algol to Shirayuki-hime and even His Highness, Managed to endure the punishement of Azi Dahaka, who was so powerful it had to be sealed away due to it being near unkillable and having power far above Izayoi's own, Can solve many riddles and puzzles with relative ease, Well -versed in hand-to-hand combat to the point where he could beat His Highness, Caught Indra's Spear midflight, which was thrown at the 6th Cosmic Velocity, Reduced a volcano to subatomic particles with Aurora Pillar, Destroyed Baron La Croix's pocket dimension, Can easily throw objects at the Third Cosmic Velocity while holding back and Extremely good at trolling. Wiz: However, Izayoi still has his own weaknesses. He is overconfident in battles and tends to hold back against weak foes. He is also less durable against bladed weapons, though it still requires a fair amount of force to cut him. He doesn't use The Aurora Pillar unless it's last resort, and excluding throwing objects, he doesn't have much range. Boomstick: But that aside, Izayoi is still one hell of a badass. "I'm so bored. If i could sell my boredom, i'm sure i would be rich" Ira Gamagori Boomstick: Honnouji Academy, while more of a military state than a high school, is ruled under a iron heel by Satsuki Kiryuin. : Satsuki: Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! Those are the facts of this world! And you will all surrender to them, you pigs in human clothing! Boomstick: Of course, a regime like Satsuki's needs an inner circle to enforce her will on the student body. That would be the Elite Four, and the strongest of them all is Ira Gamagori. : entering a classroom to find a Goku Uniform thief, his head hitting the ceiling. Wiz: He's big...VERY...VERY big! : jumps out of the window, catching the Goku Uniform thief at the first floor school exit. Boomstick: He's literally the Big-Man on Campus. But don't let his hugeness, special effect or not, fool you. He's VERY fast...And VERY without mercy! : Gamagori (after beating the thief while ripping the uniform off him): You're not fit to wear it!!! : thief is sent flying meters into the school campus wall hard. Wiz: OMG!!!!! Boomstick: In case you failed to see it through the carnage, Gamagori is head of the School Discipline Committee and is practically Satsuki's iron fist - both figuratively and literally. But we hardly scratched the surface of this hellish hall monitor's 3-Star Goku Uniform. Wiz: Honnouji Academy follows an hierarchy with Satsuki on top. But everyone else is given a star rank that would reflect their family's social standing in the city around the school: The Elite Four are each given a 3-Star Goku Uniform, Student Club Presidents are given 2-Star uniforms, and top students 1-Star Uniforms. The one who get the stick are the No-Stars and thus are the poor. Boomstick: Gamagori's Goku Uniform is specially designed to his personality, allowing him to transform it into his Shackle Regalia. Wiz: What the- He's a bondage mummy! Boomstick: Come on it's not that bad! : Gamagori (While being pelted with bullets): OH YEAH! PUNISH ME GOOD! I'VE BEEN BAD! Boomstick: Okay...That's a bit... Wiz: Perverted? : Gamagori: Not "Pervert", "Convert!" Boomstick: Exactly! Despite looking like something from an adult film, Shackle Regalia is designed to endure massive amounts of punishment while absorbing the attacks' kinetic energy. In fact, Gamagori can give himself a beatdown to speed up his climax. Wiz: *snickers* Boomstick: Not that climax! This one! : match with Ryuko, he transforms from Shackle Regalia to... Boomstick: This is Gamagori's Goku Uniform in its true form: Scourge Regalia! In this form, all the kinetic energy Gamagori stored is released in its full fury through the numerous whips lashing hundreds of matters. Once the damage is done, Gamagori reverts back to Shackle Regalia to repeat the process. Wiz: Ok. So he's no laughing matter. Boomstick: Furthermore, while 30% of Scourge Regalia is made of Life Fibers, sentient fabric more durable than any known material found on Earth, the rest is extremely tough cloth armor that not even Ryuko's Scissor Sword could not initial cut through. In fact, it took a gamble to rip Gamagori's outfit from the inside to win her match. : damaging Gamagori's Goku Uniform Trojan horse style. Boomstick: However, with the mode-shifting removed from later models, Gamagori later received an revamped version of his uniform with his Scourge Regalia having chains that look to be conducting electricity. Gamagori's power took another step further with his final Goku Uniform Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed, able to increase physical attributes to the point of being an actual giant along with his fist punch and his ultimate attack Bakukai Gouteki where he shoots projections of his face from his torso that tear down an iron wall after a few head-banging-like hits. In short, this outfit and its two succeeding uniforms, each more powerful than the previous, are the embodiment of everything Gamagori stands for. And if you don't like it, he'll put you in your place and make you an ideal student - one way or another. : "I lead by example; that's why I bind and whip myself so mercilessly. It's how I inspire you troublemakers to change your ways and become productive students! It's how I bring order to the chaos in Honnouji Academy! Shackle Regalia is the embodiment of that ethos. If you refuse to conform to the rules, that's when I bury my compassion and bring out the whip! THAT is Scourge Regalia!" Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's Time For A Death Battle! Death Battle Izayoi was entering Hounoji Academy right now. Apparentely he heared about this academy which provides more challenges and fights but at the cost of your life. Izayoi couldn't help but smirk at this. That's what he wanted. More challenge. More fights. For that reason he decided to enroll to this academy. He then scoffed at something that happened to him after he made the enrollement on the academy. They went to him and gave him a lame uniform. Why did he even wanted it? He already had his blue school outfit, which are more than enough along with his white headphone set. So what have he done with that 'lame' uniform, you may ask? Simple. He burned it and used it in the fireplace in his home in The Little Garden. Izayoi was then snapped out of his thoughts when a giant man who was about double his length and had a mass of muscles appeared in front of him. That was Ira Gamagori. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" He asked Izayoi. "I am the new student, Izayoi Sakamaki" Izayoi answered. "I see" He then noticed his uniform was not the school's uniform. "Where is your school uniform?" "You mean that piece of cloth that i used for my fireplace?" Izayoi asked. The scene shifts to Ryūko Matoi with a bored look on her face with her friend Mako sleeping beside her in the classroom. Suddenly, Izayoi was sent flying and crashing to the classroom, gaining everyone's attention. They all then turned around to find Gamagori standing in front of Izayoi who was smirking with his hair shadowing his eyes while in the crater. "Poor guy" Ryūko said. "How dare you? How dare you to burn the No Star uniform? Insulting our No Star uniform would be an insult to Lady Satsuki herself!" Gamagori said firmly. Izayoi just stood up with the same smirk on his face and looked at Gamagori in the eye. "I don't know what your talking about but you look strong. How about a match?" Izayoi asked Gamagori. "You insolent brat! How dare you-" He was cut out of his speech when a blinding yellow light appeared behind him. It then faded to reveal Satsuki Kiryuin. "Accept the match Gamagori. Put this brat in his place" Satsuki said. Gamagori, without a second thought, stood on one knee in front of Satsuki. "Yes! Lady Satsuki!" He yelled before turning to Izayoi. "Let's go No-Star" He said before jumping to the battlefield. A giant pillar with spikes protuded from the ground. Izayoi whistled at this. "Ok. This is starting to heat up" Izayoi said before jumping as well. He then landed on the pillar right in front of Gamagori. "I shall show you no mercy" Gamagori said. "Neither i won't" Izayoi said. The two waited for a couple of moments while staring at each other. And after said moments, Satsuki yelled: "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" With this being said, both sides rushed at each other with their fists reared back. Fight! Izayoi's fist collided with Gamagori's face, sending him flying backwards. Gamagori stood in awe at this, but regained his composure as he saw Izayoi rushing at him once more with a smirk on his face. "Take this!" Izayoi yelled before throwing another punch. However Gamagori pulled a book from his pocket and it suddenly expanded and became bigger, acting as a shield and blocking Izayoi's fist, but knowing who Izayoi was and how much his fists can do, the oversized shield-like book didn't endure the pressure of Izayoi's fist, and shattered to pieces. But it made its job to protect Gamagori, who stood up with a red whip in his hand. He then tried to hit Izayoi with it, but said person dodged all the hits with his hands in his pockets. Gamagori then stopped his assault and panted, giving Izayoi the chance to deliver a barrage of punches and kicks to Gamagori before uppercutting him to the air. He then jumped to Gamagori in mid air and delivered a roundhouse kick to Gamagori in his stomach. Gamagori spat blood as Izayoi's heel was implanted in his stomach before he was sent crashing to the battlefield ground. Izayoi landed on his feet in front of Gamagori with his hands in his pocket. "Come on. Is that all you got?" Izayoi said making Gamagori grit his teeth in anger before standing up. "3- STAR GOKU UNIFORM!" And without warning, Gamagori was stripped naked from his clothes with three stars surrounding him. Izayoi looked with a sweatdrop on his face. "Great. I'm fighting a homo" Izayoi said before the light faded to reveal that Gamagori's form changed into a mummy. "I am sorry but what is this?" Izayoi asked. "This is my Shackle Regalia!" Gamagori yelled making Izayoi sweatdrop. "Shackle...what?" Izayoi asked confused but he didn't get any answer as suddenly, long grey whips appeared from the back of Gamagori's Shackle Regalia and begun to hit his mummy form. Izayoi just kept his guard feeling that something was wrong. After a couple of hits, Gamagori's Shackle Regalia begun to blow like a balloon before it unruffled to reveal Gamagori in a more free mummy form. "SCOURGE REGALIA!" Gamagori yelled before charging at Izayoi with multiple whips around him. Izayoi began to dodge and block the whips. Then one of the whips tripped him on the floor. Luckily he stood on his hands before his face could meet the floor. Gamagori then continued his assault with his whips on Izayoi, who proceeded to do a rock flip dance to dodge and block all of the assaults on him. Needless to say, Gamagori was shocked. Gamagori then stopped his assault to return to his Shackle Regalia form to try again, but this gave Izayoi the chance to begin his assault. He kicked Gamagori's legs, tripping him in the process. He then stood up and punched Gamagori in the stomach sending him flying backwards. Gamagori stood up and panted while clutching his stomach in pain. "Oi. I have a question for ya" Izayoi said to Gamagori. "And what it would be?" Gamagori asked. "While you are in your Shackle Regalia form, you absorb kinetic energy from hits in order to enter this Scourge Regalia form. Am i right?" Izayoi asked shocking Gamagori along with the rest of the Elite Four and even Satsuki herself. Izayoi saw Gamagori's shocked face and smirked. "I see. Silence is the sign of satisfication" Izayoi said before charging at Gamagori with blinding speeds. Gamagori tried entering his Shackle Regalia, but he was too late as Izayoi appeared in front of him and delivered a punch to Gamagori's stomach making him spat blood and fall to his knees. Izayoi just looked at him with the same smirk on his face. "Your really good, but i'm still bored. You must have some sort of a trump card up your sleeve" Izayoi said. Gamagori gritted his teeth in anger and agony. He tried to punch Izayoi, but said person blocked his giant fist with his index finger, shocking Gamagori and every single person in Honouji Academy, including Satsuki and Ryūko themselves. "What's the matter? Out of fuel?" Izayoi taunted. Gamagori growled in anger before pushing Izayoi as hard as he could away from him. "I WILL REDEEM MYSELF FOR LOSING TO A NO-STAR!" Gamagori yelled before his Shackle Regalia form engulfed him. It then unruffled to reveal Gamagori's strongest and final form. "SHACKLE REGALIA PERSONA UNLEASHED!" Izayoi grinned like mad. He felt a chill running down his spine. Gamagori yelled to the sky. "YOU WANTED ME TO SHOW YOU MY TRUMP CARD? HERE IT IS!" Gamagori yelled as a replica of his face appeared on his abdomen. "In that case, i will use my own trump card as well" Izayoi said before extending his right arm and opening his palm. A light blue small cylinder-shaped stick formed in front of his palm. Izayoi caught the stick with his hand, ready to throw it at Gamagori. "BAKUKAI GOUTKEI!" "AURORA PILLAR!" Gamagori fired a projection of his face at Izayoi. Izayoi threw the stick at Gamagori. The two attacks collided. The result? A massive explosion that reduced the entire Honouji Academy into shambles. The dust from the explosion cleared to reveal One Izayoi Sakamaki standing on his legs with absolutely no scratch on his body. A piece of cloth with three golden stars on it. Izayoi caught it with his hand. He stared at it before smirking. "I will keep this as a souvenir. Thanks for the fight Ira Gamagori" Izayoi said before dashing out from Honouji Academy, leaving it in shambles and leaving its students and Satsuki Kiruyin in complete shock. KO! Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: More than enough i guess into this fight. Wiz: This match wasn't even close. Gamagori was durable and strong, but not as Izayoi. Boomstick: Gamagori can take down life fiber suit? Izayoi can take down dragon gods? Gamagori can kill an army of men? Izayoi can kill an army of demons? Gamagori's Bakukei Goutkei can destroy an iron wall? Izayoi's Aurora Pillar can reduce a volcano into submoparticles and kill a huge dragon deity. Wiz: The remaining question was: How long Gamagori can stand against Izayoi? Boomstick: Looks like Gamagori was blown into shame-bles. Wiz: The Winner is Sakamaki Izayoi. Category:Muhammedmco Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card